Clay birds, Wooden puppets, and Orange masks
by LuckyBeyondBirthday
Summary: The day finally came for deidara to tell his dana how he truly feels. How will things turn out when a certain good boy becomes the certain bad boy? YAOI! dedicated to my dana MyDoll. Sasodei, sasotobi, tobidei. This is a strict Sasodei fic not any other


**An/: Hey guys of ff this is my christmas eve present to you guys! enjoy!. this fic. is in deidara's point of view. i finally have an account. HOORAY. well any who this fic. is not for the kiddies! to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: no i don't own naruto, sasori, deidara, or tobi (i hate hate you tobi!)**

It had been about a month since Sasori no Dana had started to ignore me. it was such a lonely world without the comforting presence of my Dana. Where did things go wrong, i wasn't sure. but one thing i knew for sure was that i missed his presence, his intoxicating scent, his gorgeous brown eye's. I love him so much but... he fails to see that... in his eyes i am nothing more than a brat a stupid brat that knows nothing about art and its beauty. sometimes i envied him.... considering the fact that he actually may be right. Eternal beauty is art.... as well as explosions. I sighed to myself. I was unbelievably aroused. The mere thought of him caused my arousal. Pathetic? I didn't think i was. I thought about him all the time. I moved positions on the couch, in time to see that beauty enter the room.

"Dana un, good morning"

i sighed after words. i got no response. typical way to start the day. For about a whole month things started like this. every morning started the same way. Damn i cursed under my breathe. _Today was the day_ i told myself _The day i confront him_. then again things are easier said then done. I followed the scorpion into the kitchen, curious as to why he was going to the kitchen.

"Dana, why won't you talk to me. or even look at me?"

Tears threatened to pour from my eyes. _why! why why why do i love you so much!_ i screamed internally.

"Deidara, i have no reason what so ever to talk to you so leave me be."

"Why are you so cruel...?" i whispered.

I clapped my hands over my mouth as soon as i said those sin full words. Dana would not be happy with what i just said. and sure enough, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. I received a death glare from the one and only person i would ever truly love.

"Brat, what did you say? you honestly have the nerve to ask me that?"

He spoke his words. They where coated in venom. the words came out so maliciously they scared me to the bone. i shivered in agonizing fear. Sasori walked over to me with so much grace i had forgotten the gaze of fury that had pasted itself all over his face. With one swift fluid movement he slapped me across the face. It had so much force behind it. it would leave a scar in my heart and a bright red hand mark on my cheek. He then brought his sinful hand to the mark and caressed it gently. The sensitive skin really hurt and the caressing was not helping. The wounded part of my face started to throb. Signals of pain shot through my my cheek. Neither of us spoke. I was taken back a bit by his next action. Sasori leaned in closer to my face and ghosted his lips over the sensitive flesh. The feeling of his lips in contact with my skin sent shock-waves of pleasure rolling down my spine. I felt his lips form a smirk against my skin. he was enjoying this i sighed to myself. He lifted my chin upwards and both our lips where about to find ecstasy. however that didn't happen. sasori swiftly pulled away from me and shot the intruder a look of animalistic furry.

"Tobi is a good boy, sasori-sempai. so don't look at me that way. i merely came to warm up some dumplings. After all tobi has been a good boy all day so he deserves a treat!"

I sighed. of all people it had to be tobi who showed up. tobi smirked to himself. he had intentionally interrupted. _That shit hole i cursed._ Tobi gleefully skipped past sasori and shot him a death glare. _that idiot is planning something_. i shot sasori a pained look and in return when tobi wasn't looking he mouthed something to me. All i made out was two words. they were all i ever wanted to hear. Later tonight. Those words sent shivers through my spine. i walked out of the kitchen. i figured i would leave tobi and Dana un, to battle it out. and as soon as i left the kitchen i heard tobi speak first.

"The brat is mine sasori-sempai, i won't stop until he is. ever since you started to ignore the brat, i've been waiting. He will be mine so don't get in the way." tobi spoke his words in a very husky voice.

"Tobi you honestly think i am scared of you? of all people you have guts to say something like that. you know that will never happen. you go near him or touch him i will kill you. And besides the only reason i've been ignoring him is because i only just recently discovered my hidden feelings for him." Sasori no Dana was pissed. He spoke his words with so much elegance yet they where still coated in lethal venom.

That was when i made an observation as i peeked into the kitchen. i was not seen by any one. Tobi wasn't wearing his mask today. He actually looked quite gorgeous. Pale white skin, gorgeous brown eyes, jet black hair that covered his right eye. He looked stunning in my eyes. For awhile i couldn't believe that i was actually thinking this... The only person i would ever love would be... sasori right? There was no way i could fall in love with tobi of all people! i shook that away.

"I'm saying this right now to your face sasori. the brat will be mine. That makes you and i adversaries. No matter how much you fight you have to realize that with your neglecting, he has become to question even his own feelings for you. that doesn't mean in favor of you."

"Tobi, you should learn to respect your sempai. i mean this. you will die at my blood stained hands if you touch him."

"Then maybe the person who needs persuading is you." Tobi spoke those words very seductively.

I held in a gasp of pain, and blushed. _what exactly does he mean?_ those thoughts burnt my throat with anxiety.

"W-what do you mean tobi?" sasori had a look of deep panic across his face.

_i never want to see the look of sin like that on his face again. _I almost let a bloody scream by what i saw next. tobi slid gracefully over to sasori and smiled licking his full lips, luster in his eyes. He leaned in and captured sasori's lips. _NO stop him _i screamed to myself loudly. Sasori no Dana looked to shocked to do anything. And thats what he did, nothing. I tried with all my might to suppress the tears that were protruding from my eyes so evidently. but to no success, i cried silently to myself hugging my knees. the pain washed through my body. the sounds of their lips locking and dancing with each other filled the room.

It was enough for me. i didn't care how loud i was any more. i slammed my fist roughly to the floor and let out a cry of sadness then got up and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran up the satires sobbing. I ran into itachi along my ascend. I almost fell backwards but itachi grabbed my hand and stopped me from tumbling down the stairs.

"thanks..." i whispered and pushed past him.

I ran to sasori no Dana and my room, and collapsed onto my bed. My face was stained with tears that had finally ceased flowing down my cheeks. I had locked the door on my way into our room. I could hear the desperate rasping noises at the door. it was MY dana... no one else's dana MINE.

"Deidara, its me.... sasori... please let me in." his voice was strained. Had he... been crying?

"go away..." i said effortlessly, so drained by the tears i had but just minutes ago shed.

"Please dei... we really need to talk don't let this be how things end between us..."

"There was never anything between us in the first place...!" i cried out so hurt and stained with pain.

But to my surprise i complied with his words. i got up and unlocked the door hesitantly. sasori's face was flushed, not from the kiss but from crying... He gracefully took my invitation and walked into our room. He lightly pushed me away from the door and slammed it shut locking the door. He grabbed my hand and led me to his bed he sat me down on it.

"deidara, there is nothing between me and tobi.... i mean i would never do such a thing to any one.... except for..."

"Sasori, oh you don't mind if from now on i call you that right? What i saw tore a deep gouge into my heart... i don't know if i will recover from what i saw... being as how... how much i...i..."

"....How much you what" sasori was so curious.

_i love you...._ i sighed.

"its nothing Sasori no Dana....." _my feelings for you will never change.... i will now and always love you.... _tears threatened to poor from my eyes once again.

_"_Deidara..."

Without another word being said sasori leaned towards me and placed his lips gently over mine. The contact of his lips as they finally touched mine was euphoric. It was such an erotic experience. My heart beat was soaring out of control, i felt the protruding vein on my neck throb as it pushed blood through. i wanted so badly to just pull away, push him away as he had once done to me. the pain had not subsided from my heart... i wasn't ready for such an action to take place when not only seconds ago my Dana's lips had sinned. Those sinful lips of his had been in contact with that that malicious fool that calls himself a good boy. when in a felt and reality something deep and wicked lurks in his accursed heart. All the pain from that memory was pushed aside as i felt my Dana's begging tongue ask for entrance to my mouth. I granted it permission and it explored my cavern seeking sweet contact with my own tongue. Our tongues danced with each other gracefully. Dana was the first to pull away. this time his face was flushed. Thick red dust crept over his cheeks the sight made my own cheeks light up. His arms gently wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me into a deep embrace.

"Deidara, only recently did i discover my current feelings on our relationship. the reason why i had ignored you for so long was because, like i said i only just recently felt this. and its not natural for a man to fall in love with another man."

"your point is?" i asked my voice barley audible. my heart beat wouldn't slow. Th-Thump Th-ump. i leaned my head onto MY Dana's chest. His heart beat was also racing. I looked up at him. expecting an answer from him. I figured he noticed that and he began to talk.

"i have feelings for you that i shouldn't" those words made me so happy. i wrapped my arms around my scorpions neck. "I love you deidara... and i always will even if you never return my feelings... i still want you to know that i love you and always will..." Sasori averted his gaze from me and stared blankly at the ceiling. I reached and pulled my Dana's head down to were he was facing me. i giggled a bit at the reaction he gave me. I leaned in a took his lips. i heard him moan quite aroused by the new feeling in his crotch.

"Dana un, i love you as well and i will never give you away" And with those last words i lost myself with Sasori. and for the first time ever in my whole life my wildest fantasies about sasori, were fulfilled.

**An/: Love it? Hate it? let me know REVIEW!!! i will only continue if any one is even interested in this fic.... Any way merry christmas! Love luckBeyondBirthday! Cookies for you guys who read! luv ya!**


End file.
